First Brutal War
The First Brutal War (also known as the Great Arctic War) was a major military conflict originating in the Chawalliankalitan Empire that lasted from January 31, 1860, to June 30, 1905 (45 years). This major conflict was a religious conflict between the Chawalliankalitan Empire and the Christian terrorist federation called the Christian Crusaders. The conflict took 166,331,866 lives from both sides. The prelude of the war started when in 1492, Christopher Columbus discovered the Americas, and doomed Indigenous American civilizations, including Chawosauria's, although Chawosaurians had contacts with Europeans way before 1492. European Empires began colonizing the Americas, primarily for power, wealth, and international influence, and that's going to mean, murdering Natives for their land to be colonized, sometimes scamming them in treaties, or just buying these lands from Native tribal leadership. From 1492 to 1763, for three centuries, Europe enjoyed colonial powers, but their citizenry benefited from this era by fleeing to European colonies to escape religious persecution, and spread their new religious ideologies, which had led to intense, and sometimes medieval-like violence, most prominently the Salem Witch Trials of 1692. In 1776, Europe's age of colonial power began to crumble when the American Revolution occurred, and the 13 colonies successfully broke away from the British Empire from the help from France and Spain, and from 1783 to possibly the 1980s, Europe's colonial power began to labor. The war started when the Wolfsberg Empire, the Adarian Empire (allies at the time), joined secretly with the British to overthrow the Paganism of the Chawalliankalitan Empire being led by then Emperor Johnathan Maximilian, who was assassinated by a Christian Crusader in 1850 after the birth of Johnathan Montgomery, and after planning this war for a decade, and on January 31, 1860, the Christian Crusaders invaded Devon Island close to Chawopolis City, failed to invade the city, but the war began. During the war, Emperor Johnathan Montgomery, 10-years-old in 1860, was in exile to Portland, Oregon, until he was 18-years-old, he returned to Chawopolis. The Chawalliankalitans and the Christian Crusaders in their only directly-engaged military conflict in their history of religious disputes. In 1868, Emperor Montgomery returned from exile and was able to command the Chawosaurian Military against the Christian Crusaders. The battle results were a tie, and by the time 1895 came, Chawopolis City was seized by the Christian Crusaders, and they overtake the city, thus taking over Chawosauria (because Chawopolis is the capital city of Chawosauria). Although fighting remained for a decade, the Chawosaurians surrendered in 1905 in the Westminster Agreement, officially ending the war, and began to fall under quasi Christian domination (that would only collapse to Chawosaurian resistance). This was an unpopular war from all sides. Emperor Montgomery and Prime Minister Schwartz of Chawosauria faced heated backlash for the war, and Emperor Gustavus of Wolfsberg was widely criticized for his handling of the war despite victory, the Wolfsberg dynasty was accused of attempted imperialism and war of aggression. Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus III became Prime Minister of the Wolfsberg Empire, but the country broke out in Civil War. History Prelude In 1492, Christopher Columbus became the first (the Vikings were actually the true first Europeans) to arrive on the Americas, but arrived in the Caribbean Islands. Breeding a new era in Human History and gave European Empires an opportunity to challenge each other on who gets the most power, Britain actually won that competition by winning over half of the world, colonizing nations from every continent in the world, being one of those colonial empires that were dubbed as "the empire where the sun never sets". European colonialists murder and slaughter Indigenous peoples in geographical places they land on, killing them for their land because of their lack of Christian faith, and the fact that they were living primitively, so the Europeans began murdering them, sometimes raping their women, worst-case scenario, enslaving them. In Africa, where African Kingdoms began to have slave trade with the Europeans, the Europeans, for racist reasons, began enslaving Africans regardlessly. The Europeans' attempt to enslave Native Americans was a disaster, Native Americans knew the landscape of the continents they lived more than the Europeans, angry and frustrated, the Europeans began to accept African slaves and made deals to bring them to the Americas to "help" work the crops of European American settlements. In 1776, the United States (13 Colonies then) was the first nation to break off from a European colonial empire, foreshadowing the end of the era of European Colonial Dominance forever. In 1849, the Chawalliankalitan Empire began to decline under the threat of the Colonialists. By 1850, the Chawosaurian Monarchy was hunted by Christian Terrorists. Emperor Johnathan Maximilian was assassinated by a Christian Terrorist, but luckily, Maximilian never died childlessly, he had an infant Johnathan Montgomery Sr. The baby became Emperor. In 1858, the Christian Crusaders were formed by James MacAlasdair to overthrow the Pagan culture of Ancient Chawosauria, and for two years, they headquartered in Halifax, Canada, to plan the attack on Chawosauria. In 1859, the Office of Prime Minister was established by the Chawopolis Palace, Montgomery's regents recommended appointing Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus III, the prince of the Wolfsberg Empire, but Montgomery, out of nepotist loyalty and immaturity, appointed his first cousin instead. This angered Boleslaus and the Wolfsberg Dynasty and it turned the Wolfsbergs against the Chawosaurians, a major disadvantage for the Chawosaurians for this incoming war, had it gone the other way in Boleslaus' favor, Chawosauria would've won the war. Open War Christian Rebellion Although not at the time oppressed by the Chawosaurian Government, Chawosaurian Christians began to rebel and resist the laws of the Chawopolis Palace, as well as Ancient Pagan laws that Chawosauria had enacted by Ancient Monarchs. The Christian Crusaders lived in MacAlasdair Manor as headquarters. planning the whole war. and James MacAlasdair hoped this war succeeds. James MacAlasdair supplied the Christian rebels with food and weapons, and in 1859, the rebels attempted to storm the Chawopolis Palace, kill the nine-year-old Emperor, and overtake the Empire, but the Chawosaurians had more warfare and supplies than the rebels, and their coup failed. Invasion of Queen Elizabeth Islands (see: ''Seige of Queen Elizabeth Islands'') On January 3, 1860, the Christian Crusaders sailed with the Wolfsberg Empire to Queen Elizabeth Islands and planned the attack. On January 31, 1860, in the crack of dawn, Devon Island was invaded by the Christian Crusaders, attacking nearby Chawosaurian villages of Aaruna, Aatitta, Aalua, Sãkorana (never rebuild). Battle of Aaruna (see: Battle of Aaruna) The Siege of Aaruna began the Battle of Aaruna lasting from January 31, 1860 - March 31, 1869. James MacAlasdair's troops had to go through the city to get to Chawopolis, but the Chawosaurians made it more difficult. General Boleslaw had to rule all troops in Aaruna, Aatitta, Aalua, and more Chawosaurian villages. Battle of the Arctic Ocean (see: Battle of the Arctic Ocean) Intense naval warfare was launched against each other between the Chawosaurians and the Christian Crusaders. God's Imperial Navy was an alliance between of the Wolfsberg Imperial Navy, mostly commanded by the Emperor. Emperor Gustavus ordered the surprise attack on the Chawosaurian ports of the Arctic Ocean, and Emperor Montgomery of Chawosauria ordered a defense against the Wolfsberg Navy. Opposition In Chawalliankalita With the war not going so well for the Chawosaurians, Emperor Montgomery and Frederick Schwartz were unpopular. Christians attempted to convince the Chawosaurians to convert to Christianity and defy Montgomery and Schwartz, Schwartz was ironically Christian, these Chawosaurians had anti-Christian views. Draft Riots As Emperor Montgomery attempts to draft people to the war, Schwartz enforced the drafts but the drafts were resisted with riots and demonstrations, prominently in Chawopolis City in 1871. Demonstrations Demonstrations were held against the Emperor and the Prime Minister, one of the reasons why democracy was established in Chawosauria in the 1890s. Demonstrators demanded for the removal of the Emperor and the Prime Minister, but the demonstrators were met with violence by the Chawalliankalitan army. Montgomery and Schwartz's unpopularities Montgomery and Schwartz were unpopular figures in Chawosauria as Chawosaurians were deeply concerned about the outcome of the war, hoping for a Chawosaurian victory. Category:Chawosaurian Civil War Category:Chawosauria's most Biggest Screwups Category:History of Chawosauria Category:First Brutal War Category:Brutal Wars